This invention relates to the use of:
(a) from about 0.5 up to about 7% by weight of said composition of n-hexanal; PA1 (b) from about 5 up to about 21% by weight of said composition of n-octanal; PA1 (c) from about 30 up to about 80% by weight of said composition of n-nonanal; PA1 (d) from 0 up to about 40% by weight of said composition of n-decanal; PA1 (e) from 0 up to about 7% by weight of said composition of n-tetradecanal; PA1 (f) from about 7 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-heptanal; PA1 (g) from 0 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-undecanal; and PA1 (h) from 0 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-dodecanal, PA1 in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of smoking tobacco or smoking tobacco articles. PA1 (i) saturating a natural fiber textile with water; PA1 (ii) admixing with said water-saturated natural fiber textile at least one organic acid selected from the group consisting of oleic acid, linoleic acid and linolenic acid or glyceride ester thereof; PA1 (iii) exposing the resulting product to a gas selected from the group consisting of air, oxygen and ozone at a pressure of from about 1 up to about 50 atmospheres and also exposing the resulting product to ultra-violet light rays; and PA1 (iv) passing the resulting product through an operating clothes drier thereby producing a mixture of C.sub.6 -C.sub.15 straight chain aldehydes in said natural fiber which yields an enhanced fresh air dried aroma, said mixture of aldehydes consisting essentially of: PA1 (a) from about 0.5 up to about 7% by weight of said composition of n-hexanal; PA1 (b) from about 5 up to about 21% by weight of said composition of n-octanal; PA1 (c) from about 30 up to about 80% by weight of said composition of n-nonanal; PA1 (d) from 0 up to about 40% by weight of said composition of n-decanal; PA1 (e) from 0 up to about 7% by weight of said composition of n-tetradecanal; PA1 (f) from about 7 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-heptanal; PA1 (g) from 0 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-undecanal; and PA1 (h) from 0 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-dodecanal, PA1 in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of smoking tobacco compositions or smoking tobacco articles including the environment surrounding the smoking tobacco article as it is smoked. PA1 (a) from about 0.5 up to about 7% by weight of said composition of n-hexanal; PA1 (b) from about 5 up to about 21% by weight of said composition of n-octanal; PA1 (c) from about 30 up to about 80% by weight of said composition of n-nonanal; PA1 (d) from 0 up to about 40% by weight of said composition of n-decanal; PA1 (e) from 0 up to about 7% by weight of said composition of n-tetradecanal; PA1 (f) from about 7 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-heptanal; PA1 (g) from 0 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-undecanal; and PA1 (h) from 0 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-dodecanal, PA1 gives rise to a fresh, clean, slightly citrusy aroma in the main stream and the side stream of the cigarette on smoking and further masks the smokey, phenolic, cresolic odor in the main stream and the side stream and in the environment surrounding the smoking tobacco article as it is smoked. PA1 (a) from about 0.5 up to about 7% by weight of said composition of n-hexanal; PA1 (b) from about 5 up to about 21% by weight of said composition of n-octanal; PA1 (c) from about 30 up to about 80% by weight of said composition of n-nonanal; PA1 (d) from 0 up to about 40% by weight of said composition of n-decanal; PA1 (e) from 0 up to about 7% by weight of said composition of n-tetradecanal; PA1 (f) from about 7 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-heptanal; PA1 (g) from 0 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-undecanal; and PA1 (h) from 0 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-dodecanal. PA1 (a) from about 0.5 up to about 7% by weight of said composition of n-hexanal; PA1 (b) from about 5 up to about 21% by weight of said composition of n-octanal; PA1 (c) from about 30 up to about 80% by weight of said composition of n-nonanal; PA1 (d) from 0 up to about 40% by weight of said composition of n-decanal; PA1 (e) from 0 up to about 7% by weight of said composition of n-tetradecanal; PA1 (f) from about 7 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-heptanal; PA1 (g) from 0 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-undecanal; and PA1 (h) from 0 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-dodecanal, PA1 other flavoring and aroma additives may be added to the smoking tobacco material or substitute therefor, or to a component of the smoking tobacco article either separately or in admixture with the mixture of aldehydes as follows: PA1 Beta-ethyl-cinnamaldehyde; PA1 Eugenol; PA1 Dipentene; PA1 Beta-Damascenone; PA1 Maltol; PA1 Ethyl maltol; PA1 Delta undecalactone; PA1 Delta decalactone; PA1 Benzaldehyde; PA1 Amyl acetate; PA1 Ethyl butyrate; PA1 Ethyl valerate; PA1 Ethyl acetate; PA1 2-Hexenol-1; PA1 2-Methyl-5-isopropyl-1,3-nonadiene-8-one; PA1 2,6-Dimethyl-2,6-undecadiene-10-one; PA1 2-Methyl-5-isopropylacetophenone; PA1 2-Hydroxy-2,5,5,8a-tetramethyl-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-decahydronaphthalene; PA1 Dodecahydro-3a,6,6-9a-tetramethylnaphtho-(2,1-b-)-furan; PA1 4-Hydroxyhexanoic acid, gamma lactone; and PA1 Polyisoprenoid hydrocarbons defined in Example V of U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,372 issued on 6/29/71. PA1 Celery seed oil; PA1 Coffee extract; PA1 Bergamot oil; PA1 Cocoa extract; PA1 Nutmeg oil; and PA1 Origanum oil. PA1 (a) from about 0.5 up to about 7% by weight of said composition of n-hexanal; PA1 (b) from about 5 up to about 21% by weight of said composition of n-octanal; PA1 (c) from about 30 up to about 80% by weight of said composition of n-nonanal; PA1 (d) from 0 up to about 40% by weight of said composition of n-decanal; PA1 (e) from 0 up to about 7% by weight of said composition of n-tetradecanal; PA1 (f) from about 7 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-heptanal; PA1 (g) from 0 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-undecanal; and PA1 (h) from 0 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-dodecanal, PA1 and if desired, one or more of the above-indicated additional flavoring additives may be added to the smoking tobacco material, to the filter or to the leaf or paper wrapper. The smoking tobacco material may be shredded, cured, cased and blended together material or reconstituted tobacco material or tobacco substitutes (e.g., lettuce leaves) or mixtures thereof. The proportions of flavoring additives may be varied in accordance with the taste but insofar as enhancement or the imparting of fresh, clean, citrusy notes are concerned and insofar as the masking of the smokey, phenolic, cresolic odor around the smoking tobacco article and in the main stream and the side stream is concerned we have found that satisfactory results are obtained if the proportion by weight of the sum total of aldehydes of the composition of matter, to wit: PA1 (a) from about 0.5 up to about 7% by weight of said composition of n-hexanal; PA1 (b) from about 5 up to about 21% by weight of said composition of n-octanal; PA1 (c) from about 30 up to about 80% by weight of said composition of n-nonanal; PA1 (d) from 0 up to about 40% by weight of said composition of n-decanal; PA1 (e) from 0 up to about 7% by weight of said composition of n-tetradecanal; PA1 (f) from about 7 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-heptanal; PA1 (g) from 0 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-undecanal; and PA1 (h) from 0 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-dodecanal, PA1 to smoking tobacco material is between 50 ppm and 1,500 ppm (0.015%-0.15%). We have further found that satisfactory results are obtained if the proportions by weight of the sum total of aldehydes of the composition of our invention, to wit: PA1 (a) from about 0.5 up to about 7% by weight of said composition of n-hexanal; PA1 (b) from about 5 up to about 21% by weight of said composition of n-octanal; PA1 (c) from about 30 up to about 80% by weight of said composition of n-nonanal; PA1 (d) from 0 up to about 40% by weight of said composition of n-decanal; PA1 (e) from 0 up to about 7% by weight of said composition of n-tetradecanal; PA1 (f) from about 7 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-heptanal; PA1 (g) from 0 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-undecanal; and PA1 (h) from 0 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-dodecanal, PA1 used to flavoring material is between 1,500 and 15,000 ppm (0.15%-1.5%). PA1 (a) from about 0.5 up to about 7% by weight of said composition of n-hexanal; PA1 (b) from about 5 up to about 21% by weight of said composition of n-octanal; PA1 (c) from about 30 up to about 80% by weight of said composition of n-nonanal; PA1 (d) from 0 up to about 40% by weight of said composition of n-decanal; PA1 (e) from 0 up to about 7% by weight of said composition of n-tetradecanal; PA1 (f) from about 7 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-heptanal; PA1 (g) from 0 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-undecanal; and PA1 (h) from 0 up to about 12% by weight of said composition of n-dodecanal, PA1 of our invention taken alone or taken further together with other flavoring additives as set forth above may be applied by means of a suitable applicator such as a brush or roller on the paper or leaf wrapper for the smoking tobacco product or it may be applied to the filter by either spraying or dipping or coating. PA1 2.2% n-hexanal PA1 20.0% n-octanal PA1 75.0% n-nonanal PA1 2.8% n-tetradecanal PA1 to provide a tobacco composition containing 800 ppm by weight of the mixture of aldehydes on a dry basis. Thereafter, the alcohol is removed by evaporation and the tobacco is manufactured into cigarettes by the usual techniques. The cigarette when treated as indicated has a desired and pleasing clean, fresh aroma which is detectable in the main stream and the side stream when the cigarette is smoked. This aroma also gives rise to the masking of the smokey, phenolic, cresolic odor present in most cigarettes on smoking and also present in the environment surrounding the smoker during the smoking operation.
Fresh, clean, citrusy aroma and taste characteristics both prior to and on smoking in the main stream and in the side stream and in the environment around the smoking cigarette are highly desirable characteristics in formulation of smoking tobacco and in the production of smoking tobacco articles.
The environment around a smoking tobacco article during the smoking process has, in addition to the standard tobacco aroma, a smokey, phenolic, cresolic aroma. There is a need to mask this aroma in the environment around the smoking cigarette or other tobacco article, e.g., cigar.
Although Leffingwell "Tobacco Flavoring For Smoking Products" published by R. J. Reynolds Tobacco Company, 1972 indicates that individual aldehydes have specific smoke aromas, e.g.:
______________________________________ Compound Smoke Taste Smoke Aroma ______________________________________ Butyraldehyde harsh, green chemical herba- ceous green n-decanal green, citrus green, waxy, fatty heptanal fatty, green fatty, green n-hexanal spicy, green apple, green, fatty fatty-waxy n-nonanal fatty, floral, waxy fatty, floral, waxy n-octanal fatty, sweet fatty undecanal fruity, sweet, sweet, fruity- waxy-floral fatty ______________________________________
Leffingwell, however, does not show that a specific combination of specific aldehydes has the power to mask the smokey, phenolic, cresolic aroma and at the same time effect a citrusy, fresh, clean aroma in the main stream and the side stream of the cigarette on smoking and in the environment around the smoking cigarette or other smoking tobacco article.
Additional prior art indicates that straight chain aldehydes are useful in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles. Thus, Arctander "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)", published by the author in 1969 discloses that n-nonanal is useful in augmenting or enhancing or imparting floral aromas at Monograph 2343. By the same token, Arctander indicates that n-octanal is useful in imparting citrusy and floral aromas at Monograph 2397. n-Undecanal is shown by Arctander at Monograph 3028 to be useful in imparting "fresh air" odors and also to have a floral and refreshing odor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,880 issued on July 31, 1984 contains claims drawn to a process for preparing a fresh air aroma comprising the steps of:
(a) from about 0.5 up to about 5% by weight of said aldehyde composition of n-hexanal; PA2 (b) from about 2 up to about 12% by weight of said aldehyde composition of n-heptanal; PA2 (c) from about 5 up to about 15% by weight of said aldehyde composition of n-octanal; PA2 (d) from about 40 up to about 70% by weight of said aldehyde composition of n-nonanal; PA2 (e) from about 10 up to about 30% by weight of said aldehyde composition of n-decanal; PA2 (f) from about 0.5 up to about 5% by weight of said aldehyde composition of n-undecanal; PA2 (g) from about 0.5 up to about 5% by weight of said aldehyde composition of n-dodecanal; PA2 (h) from about 0.5 up to about 5% by weight of said aldehyde composition of n-tridecanal; PA2 (i) from about 0 up to about 5% by weight of said aldehyde composition of n-tetradecanal; PA2 (j) from about 0 up to about 5% by weight of said aldehyde composition of n-pentadecanal.
However, nothing in the prior art discloses the use of the combination: